


stars

by uwumlauts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Wolf!Lance, no happy ending, they are wolves, wolf!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumlauts/pseuds/uwumlauts
Summary: it was night, and they would never be the same
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	stars

It was night, and the moon was so full it seemed to be bursting at its seams. The stars glittered coldly. 

A rabbit sought food in a clearing, and a limber gray wolf stalked into the clearing, turning his cold predator’s eyes towards his prey. He slowly approached the rabbit, snarling, preparing to attack. The rabbit had not noticed anything, and the young wolf thanked his ancestors. After a long night of hunting, he would finally get something to bring back to his starving clan. 

Suddenly, there was a rustling behind the young male. He turned quickly, only to find his sworn enemy: the Alpha pack leader, Keith. Keith’s well-built form tensed--his dark, lush fur reflected the radiant moon. The rabbit bounded off, startled by Lance’s rapid movement. Lance sighed; his clan would have to go hungry for another night. “Nice move, Keith. Thanks for scaring off the only meat I would have caught tonight. The Omegas go hungry another day.” Lance started to trudge away from the clearing, sulking. 

“Lance.” Keith growled, lips twisting into a snarl. His razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the ample moonlight. “We have offered time and time again to support you. After all, Omegas are essential to the continuation of both of our clans. Why do you continue to delude yourself? We are the superior hunters. We are meant to care for you. Why do you refuse?” The emotion in Keith’s voice was indecipherable. Lance paused, then turned around. 

“We can fend for ourselves. Just because the Great Ones have given us Omegas a destiny does not mean we will gladly fulfill it. We don’t want your help. I don’t want your help.” Keith looked like Lance had bitten him. Lance rolled his eyes. He was always so surprised when Lance bit back. Sighing, Lance decided to let the Alpha down easy. “Look, Keith. Since all of the she-wolves were killed because of the Great Pox, it’s up to us Omegas to fulfill their duties and allow our clans to continue. It’s that, or be sent above. How does that sound to you?” It was hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Keith seemed to struggle with words for a moment, lowering his head. Then, he spoke.“You know… I’ve always offered to… help with that, you know.” Keith paused and looked up. His eyes were soft and full of pleading. “Lance, please. You mean so much to me. You always have. I don’t know what I could do without you.” Lance was taken aside. He’d always known Keith cared for him, but he’d always figured it was under begrudging conditions. 

A breeze picked up. The trees around the two wolves swayed. Keith looked up, and Lance could not help but notice how the moon made his onyx orbs sparkle. The two had always been extremely close, ever since they’d been pups, but that all changed when they were separated into their respective clans. Lance was taught to become motherly and soft, while Keith was taught to be strong and ruthless. They stopped meeting as much, and then their interactions completely dropped off. Lance’s heart filled with nostalgia and wistfulness--it would be hard to leave Keith behind, but he’d made his choice long ago. 

“Keith, I’m sorry, but I have a responsibility to myself. I need to be free, like we’d been when we were pups. Thank you for offering. If it means anything at all, I would have always chosen you, if things were different.” Lance started to twinkle. It could not just be the moon, could it? The Omega seemed much more ethereal than he had been before. Lance was always able to take Keith’s breath away, but this was a completely new feeling. Then, Keith finally realized what was happening. He’d heard about the ascension from tales, but it had never occurred to him that it could happen to the one constant in his life. 

“No! Stop! Lance, please, stay with me here!” Keith desperately pawed at Lance’s chest, but it was not solid anymore. His voice dropped to a whisper. “I don’t know what I could do without you, Lance.” 

Lance licked Keith’s nose, somewhat wistful. To Keith, it felt both unbearably cold and searingly hot.“I will always be here, Keith. Instead of down here, I will be up there. With the stars,” Lance nosed Keith’s chest. “And, one day… you can come find me up there.” With that, Lance gave Keith one last sad look and disappeared with one last final sparkle. Keith, overtaken by grief, could only mourn his loss by howling. 

All he’d wanted was a happy life with Lance, the only wolf that would ever matter to him. But, their ancestors had determined that this would be the way. The Omegas could comply or ascend. Keith understood vaguely how oppressive the lifestyle of an Omega could be, but did not think it would be to the extent that an Omega would choose to become one with their ancestors. 

Especially not Lance. 

A new star glittered above.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i actually wrote this for school as a joke but i figured why not post it here lmfaoooo


End file.
